


Hank and His Love of Coffee (and How it Drove Alex Crazy)

by SymbioticAntithesis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humor, LiveJournal Meme, M/M, Romance, orgasmic-coffee-drinking!Hank, shameless dry humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbioticAntithesis/pseuds/SymbioticAntithesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Hank drinks his coffee makes Alex want to pin him to the closest flat surface and ravish him. Thoroughly.</p><p>From this prompt on livejournal: <i>Hank loves coffee. He's utterly useless without a cup of it in the morning. Alex wakes up just to hear the near pornographic noises Hank makes over a good cup of coffee. Alex wants to be the one that gets those sounds coming from Hank's lips.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hank and His Love of Coffee (and How it Drove Alex Crazy)

Alex wasn't a morning person. Not usually. But the first night at the mansion, he couldn't sleep and wandered the quiet halls instead. It was near sunrise when he found the kitchen, so he made himself some breakfast and a pot of coffee.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) for him, the first person that woke was Hank. The scientist stumbled in and made a beeline for the coffee, barely even acknowledging Alex's presence. He poured himself a mug, added milk, stirred, then took a sip . . .

And _moaned_.

Alex nearly choked on his toast at the sound. He stared wide-eyed at Hank, who was leaning against the counter and cradling his cup in his hands, head thrown back and eyes closed in pure bliss. Alex's jaw went slack as he continued to stare.

What the hell? The bozo was _not_ supposed to have any sex appeal in the least (though that's not to say Alex wasn't attracted to him anyway). But damn, that sounded nearly _pornographic_ and those kinds of noises coming from _Hank_ was just _wrong_.

Hank took another sip and practically purred in contentment. Alex whined softly in the back of his throat. He was _not_ getting turned on by this. No, he wasn't.

Another sip and a pleased sigh escaped those lips. Those red, _kissable lips_.

Shit. "Excuse me," he mumbled, before bolting out of the kitchen to find a bathroom. His mind was filled with Hank's moans for the rest of the day.

~*+=

It was probably masochistic of him, but Alex started to wake early just so he could listen to Hank's unadulterated pleasure over a cup of coffee. Coffee _Alex_ had made. Which, though he shouldn't read into it too much, made Alex feel special.

And every time, Hank would moan, whimper, sigh, and gasp in a very orgasmic way. Hank probably didn't even _know_ how sexy he sounded, because when he was finished with his glass, he'd put the mug in the sink, give Alex a small, unsure smile, and say "Good morning" or "Thank you".

"Whatever," he'd manage to grit out through his arousal, and Hank would leave, the smile still on his lips.

What a fucking tease.

The day he managed to hit the middle mannequin without harming Hank or Charles, he was running high on adrenalin and endorphins.

He grinned broadly at Hank, and Charles nodded in pride.

"Am I still a bozo?" Hank asked.

"Yes, Hank, you're still a bozo." Hank's face fell. "But nice job," he amended. The smile returned to those lips, and all of those _noises_ that Hank made over a cup of coffee came rushing to the forefront of his mind, and he imagined suckling on Hank's bottom lip and grinding their hips together to elicit a wanton moan.

Alex hoped that Charles didn't pick up any of his errant thoughts because that would've been just a tad bit embarrassing.

The following morning, instead of waiting for Hank in the kitchen like he usually did, Alex brought a mug of coffee to Hank's room. And waited for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long before Hank shifted, eyes blinking blearily, hair mussed, and looking absolutely _delectable_.

"Alex?" he mumbled. "What're you doing here?"

"You have no idea how much of a tease you are, do you?"

"Wha?" he asked stupidly.

Alex smirked; clearly Hank's brain was not fully functional without some caffeine in his system (and it was truly a wonder Hank somehow managed to dress before staggering into the kitchen every morning) and Alex fully intended to take advantage of this. "You. Are a tease," he repeated, climbing onto the bed and straddling Hank's waist. "The noises you make while drinking your coffee in the morning should be _illegal_ , bozo."

Hank's brows furrowed, still not comprehending, and still not realizing that Alex was looming over him with intent. "I don't understand."

"No?" Alex asked, and he leaned down to ghost his lips over Hank's then whispered in his ear, "They're damn near pornographic."

 _That_ got a reaction. Hank's breath hitched and Alex heard him swallow loudly. "I – "

"Moaning and sighing and _purring_ with every sip you take. It drove me fucking insane, Hank." He pulled back to look Hank in the eye. They were wide with shock and his lips were parted slightly. "Always made me wonder if I could get you to make the same noises."

Alex lowered his body so he was flush against Hank, and Hank gasped softly when their groins touched. The brunet was already hard and he involuntarily bucked up to grind against Alex. Alex chuckled, "Morning wood?" And Hank blushed, looking incredibly embarrassed but so damn kissable.

Then Hank licked his lips (and Alex watched that tongue dart out, entranced) and said something Alex never expected Hank to say. "Would you like to help me with that?"

And Alex grinned, "You have no idea." Then he dove in and captured Hank's lips with his and rutted his hips against the pliant body beneath him. The _moan_ that escaped Hank sent shivers up and down Alex's spine and he growled in pleasure.

Alex licked at Hank's lips and the brunet allowed him entrance, their tongues meeting sloppily. But Alex delved into Hank's mouth, exploring every inch of it and eliciting every damn sound he could from the nerdy scientist. One hand wandered under Hank's shirt to caress smooth skin while the other tangled in Hank's messy hair. Alex tugged at the thick locks, broke the kiss and nibbled at Hank's exposed neck instead.

"Ohhh . . ."

Alex smirked and thrust his hips faster, the friction nearly unbearable – they hadn't even taken their _clothes_ off, what the fuck?

Hank's hands had wandered down Alex's back and were cupping his ass, pulling him even closer. Alex groaned and ground his hips down harder. Now that Hank's mouth was no longer preoccupied, his moans and cries flew uninhibited from those lips and Alex was so. Damn. Close.

"God, Hank, you're so fucking sexy, you have no idea," he said throatily, licking at the shell of Hank's ear as he tweaked a nipple.

"Aaah! Alex!"

"That's right," he hissed. "Come for me, Hank. Say my name."

"Ungh! Oh God, I'm gonna – "

"Do it," he panted, massaging Hank's scalp and rolling a nipple between his fingers. "Come."

And Hank did. Explosively. Arching his back and screaming Alex's name.

That was more than enough to send Alex over the edge and he crushed his lips against Hank's, moaning. Their hips continued to undulate as they rode out their orgasms, and Hank whimpered when Alex twisted his fingers in Hank's hair. Alex slid his other hand up and down Hank's side soothingly and a mewl of contentment replaced the whimper as they kissed lazily.

Alex broke the kiss but didn't pull away, and their breaths intermingled as they stared at each other, hazy eyed. Neither said anything for long moments as their heart rate slowed and their breathing evened.

"Well," Hank finally said, licking his lips. "That's an effective way to wake up."

Alex chuckled and muttered, "Better than coffee?"

Hank gripped his ass tighter and Alex growled. He leaned forward and whispered in Alex's ear. "Much."

The mug of coffee on the bedside table stood forgotten and turned cold long before either of them deigned to get out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net and wordpress.com on December 03, 2012


End file.
